The Unexpected Present
by Wile
Summary: It's Neville's birthday and an unexpected guest arrives with some surprising news. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related.

A/N: response to the April Quill Challenge at The Hideaway: write a fic about a characters birthday; must include something unexpected. Read and review please!

* * *

He hated birthdays. He hated birthday cake even more. He hated birthday presents more than birthday cake. He hated birthday parties the most of all birthday related things. Thus, when she had called and told him they were throwing a birthday party for him, he refused to come . . . except that he had not taken her insistent nature into consideration.

: P

Ginny was absolutely bubbling at the opportunity for a celebration, a birthday celebration nonetheless. Coming from such a large family, she was constantly having parties, but they never once lost their charm. Except, this time, it seems she may have met her match. Neville flat out refused to celebrate and it took every ounce of sweetness and begging that Ginny had in her to actually convince him to come. That does not, however, mean that the party would go off without a hitch. There was the surprise of all surprises and no one had counted on it happening.

: P

He paced his office for several minutes and then plunked down in the overly cushy arm chair occupying the corner. Very few things surprised him these days, but this was certainly one of them. The order had come from the top, and he absolutely had to follow it. That did not make it any less difficult to accept. It shocked him, and it would certainly shock everyone else. It was almost completely unheard of. No one that young had ever been put in such a prestigious position. He had always thought of himself as the next in line, but this was absolutely outrageous. There was nothing for it now though, just to deliver the news.

: P

Ginny greeted all the guests and directed them to the various hiding places. It was a bit of a joke, making it a surprise birthday party and all when the guest of honor knew about said party. The twins refused to allow them to have any normal old party though. So everyone hid and did the usual yelling of "Surprise!" and popping out of random hiding spots when Neville arrived. He faked surprise and enthusiasm and then moped over to the corner. Ginny did her very best to cheer him up, but that was proving to be a nearly impossible task. Neville, quite simply, despised celebrating his birthday. He went through the motions of saying thank you for presents and blowing out the candles on the cake. He knew why he did not like birthday cake. They always put on those stupid candles that cannot simply be blown out. Several huffs and puffs later, he pulled them out and threw them in the fireplace angrily. Everyone else pretended not to notice and went about their business.

: P

The night was getting darker and if he did not hurry he would surely get lost. Apparating would have been easiest, but he had no desire to get caught up in all the celebrations of the afternoon. Everyone who was anyone was aware of the Longbottom Birthday Party at the Weasley household. Arthur had a way of telling people things and said things would quickly be passed on from one person to the next, especially in the ministry. That, of course, meant that it would eventually trickle into the gossip pool of Hogwarts and he would find out about it. He quickened his step. The night was getting colder, darker, and wetter now. He was nearly there now, just as the storm was rising. He disliked the rain even more than the idea of interrupting a party; at least, he thought he probably did. One could not be sure until one experienced both things, such as they were.

: P

Many of the guests were preparing to leave. The afternoon had been fun for everyone except Neville it seemed. Much laughter was had by all (except Neville of course) and they needed to get back to their lives. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were putting their cloaks on as a knock resounded loudly. Hermione, being closest to the door, offered to get it. Ginny, for her part, had no idea who could be standing outside, especially with the weather as it was. She hoped it was not anyone dangerous.

: P

He stood outside for several moments after knocking. Perhaps they had not heard him? It was loud even from outside. He could only imagine the din that was inside the house. He raised his hand to knock again and stopped abruptly as a slightly bushy-haired, but not unattractive, young woman opened the door. She allowed him to come in and helped brush some of the stray rain droplets from his back. He cringed slightly at her touch, but kept moving toward the main room. Everyone stared at him, unsure what to make of his sudden arrival.

: P

Neville started shaking. He did not really mean to, but every time he came in contact with the man, he could not stop himself. It was an involuntary response even though he no longer had anything to fear. His shaking only got worse as the dripping, dark clad figure approached him. Neville's mind intermittently went blank between crazy conjectures as to what the man wanted from him.

: P

"Professor S-s-snape, wh-what are you do-do-doing here?" Neville stuttered.

Snape stopped in the middle of the room and looked around. Everyone was avoiding his gaze except Neville. "Longbottom, I have a message for you."

"You-you do?"

"Stop your quibbling Longbottom! We haven't time for it!" Snape barked.

Ginny approached Neville and took his hand, squeezing it. He gripped her hand tightly. Suddenly, they were all staring at Snape, waiting for him to talk.

Snape glanced around once more. "Mr. Longbottom, I come with news from the governing board of Hogwarts. You have been named the new headmaster of the school. Report at 8 tomorrow morning for further instruction on the matter." A loud gasp came from everyone at the news. Snape ignored it and swept out of the Weasley household followed closely by Hermione.

"Severus, you can't be serious! Neville's no more fit for the position than, than I am!"

He stopped and faced her. "Hermione, the decision has been voted on by the board. He must take up his position."

"And what if he doesn't?"

"What if I don't?" Neville asked echoed, barely visible in the raging storm even though he was just feet away.

"Mr. Longbottom," Snape was yelling now just to be heard, "if you do not take your assigned post, Trelawney may well be put in charge. For all our sakes, make the wise decision!"

Snape disappeared with the characteristic crack that accompanies apparition. Hermione shrugged and pushed Neville back into the house where she performed a drying spell on both of them. The party guests were talking about the news. Neville just stood in the doorway, shocked, as it finally started to sink in. He was not sure he was ready to take on such a hefty post at his age, but he was going to try. He figured he could not be any worse than Trelawney at the job anyway. He was not a complete loony. If nothing else, he had that going for him.

End


End file.
